1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicore fiber suitable for reducing the crosstalk.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known cores having a large effective core area in a multicore fiber increases crosstalk between the cores.
Document 1 to 3 propose multicore fibers having a hexagonal close-packed structure with an increased effective core area 110 μm2 but with reduced crosstalk.    Document 1; Optics Express, Vol. 20, Issue 9, pp. 10100-10105 (2012)    Document 2; European Conference and Exhibition on Optical Communication (ECOC), Optical Society of America Washington, D.C. (2012), Mo. 1, F. 3    Document 3; European Conference and Exhibition on Optical Communication (ECOC), Optical Society of America Washington, D.C. (2012), Mo. 1, F. 2